Motivos para temerme
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: “¿Por qué me temes?”, le pregunto Ichimaru, al no tener respuesta su actitud cambio, “¡Ahora te daré motivos para que me temas!”, dijo arrojándola sobre su escritorio. Nyaaa... ///


Bleach no me pertenece, pero esta falsada si, así que con el perdón del señor Kubo, me propongo continuar n.n

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del Seireitei, rumbo al treceavo escuadrón, estaba tranquila, lejos de su mente se encontraban aun los problemas del futuro, por el momento, solo pensaba en como se las arreglaría de ahora en mas, estando sola dentro de las grandes paredes de su nueva casa (mas bien mansión) o mejor dicho, con una persona que no le prestaba la mas minima atención, además de la noche a la mañana había pasado a formar parte de uno de los escuadrones, donde todos las trataban como si hubiese sido una niña noble desde su nacimiento, lo cual la disgustaba mucho (todos a excepción de uno claro..)

"Kaien-dono" pensaba "desde que me separe de Renji, solo con el puedo pasar algunos momentos buenos, solo con el, a veces puedo sonreír…", detuvo de pronto su marcha… sonrisa, había alguien que también le había sonreído desde un primer momento a ella, y ese era Gin Ichimaru, el capitán del tercer escuadrón, el sonreía a todo el mundo, pero a ella le despertaba un singular temor esa sonrisa, "es demasiado falsa, sonríe, pero pareciera que entre dientes esta deseando la muerte a la persona que tiene en frente", mejor dejar de pensar en ello y continuar su marcha.

No fue del todo grato llegar y recibir la nueva orden, en este caso, debía llevar los reportes de los últimos acontecimientos al tercer escuadrón.

-No temas que el no te va a comer-se había burlado Kaien como leyéndole el pensamiento.

-¡Yo no pienso eso Kaien-dono!

-Si lo haces, tu mirada es transparente Kuchiki

-No le tengo miedo a Ichimaru-taicho

-Entonces que tu voz deje de temblar cuando lo dices- Rukia estaba completamente colorada- ya... ya… solo llévalos y regresa pronto, ¿quieres continuar con tu entrenamiento no?, entonces apúrate, que también tienes mas trabajo en el escuadrón.

-Con permiso...

-Ajajá…. Vete de una ves que me haces reír y estoy trabajando -Rukia salio rápidamente de la sala sin prestar mas atención a Kaien, mejor ir y volver rápido, hacia poco tiempo había descubierto el poder que tenia dentro y quería sacarlo lo antes posible, de esta manera, seguro tendría algo con lo cual agradar a su hermano y al resto de la familia, ella había notado ya que su presencia no era del todo aceptaba y quería por lo menos tener mas poder, llegar al shikai al menos, y demostrarles que de algo valía, por eso entrenaba todas las tardes con Kaien además de cumplir con sus labores dentro del escuadrón.

Apresuro el paso para llegar al tercer escuadrón, y algo tímida pidió entrar, - soy Rukia Kuchiki vengo de parte de Ukitake-taicho a entregarle los informes a Ichimaru-taicho.

-Adelante - le respondió un voz, y las puertas se abrieron, era la primera ves que estaba en el tercer escuadrón y no sabia bien hacia donde dirigirse, lo cual el guardia comprendió de inmediato y le indico el camino.

Toco la puerta del despacho y se anuncio, - pasa Kuchiki-san- le respondió la voz del capitán y así lo hizo.

-Con permiso, vengo de parte de Ukitake-taicho a entregarle unos informes capitán Ichimaru.

-Gracias alcáncemelos por favor- el capitán tenia sus manos entrelazadas, a su derecha en una esquina del escritorio había un vaso, y junto a este una botellita de sake, Rukia se acercó a la mesa y dejo los informes rápidamente, ya los había soltado y estaba dando vuelta para irse, cuando la mano del capitán la detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede capitán?

-Nada, solo me gustaría charlar un poco con vos- dijo tranquilo poniéndose de pie, y sin soltar su mano, se paro justo frente a ella, dejándola entre el y su escritorio.

-Dime Rukia ¿Cómo se siente pasar de ser una niña del Rukongai a formar parte de una de las familias mas nobles?

-He… bien (creo)- estaba cada ves mas nerviosa… esa sonrisa la incomodaba.

-Ya veo, ¿y como es vivir con el témpano de hielo más grande del Seireitei?

-¿Disculpe?

-Ajajá- rió sarcásticamente Ichimaru - me refiero a Byakuya- ahora estaba sonrojada.

-Bien…

-¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto Ichimaru notando la incomodidad de ella, tanto por la preguntas como por el lugar donde estaba.

-Nada capitán…

-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿estas incomoda?, ¿o será que yo te incomodo?- Rukia empalideció con esta pregunta.

-No, para nada - había desviado la mirada hacia otra parte de la habitación, - es que debería regresar al escuadrón cuanto antes, con permiso- volvió a decir mientras salía de ese lugar rumbo a la puerta.

-Una cosa más… ¿Qué se siente ser igual a tu hermana, la difunta esposa de Byakuya?

Rukia volteo, ¿de que estaba hablando?, ella no tenia ninguna hermana, la mano de Ichimaru la detuvo, y con un brusco movimiento la arrojo sobre su escritorio, haciendo que los papeles que había en cayeran al suelo, incluso la botella de sake y el vaso, - ¿capitán?- Ichimaru estaba cada ves mas sobre ella, con sus manos trataba de alejarlo de su cuerpo.

-Dime… ¿Por qué me temes Kuchiki-san?, ¿alguna vez te di razones para que lo hagas?

-¿Capitán a que se refiere con lo que dijo?

-Eso no importa ahora… contesta ¿Por qué me temes Rukia?- era la primera ves que la llamaba por su nombre, y se escuchaba mas aterrador que cuando mencionaba su apellido- ¿te di motivos alguna ves?

-No, no es eso… yo no…

-Ahora te los daré entonces- con su mano izquierda tomo las muñecas de Rukia y las puso sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué hace?

-Te doy un motivo para que me temas… - con la mano derecha comenzaba a acariciarla, la cara, el cuello, el cuerpo.

-¡Suélteme o…!

-¿Gritaras?, inténtalo y Shinso te cortara en dos- una amenaza y el que el le haya mostrado sus ojos abiertos vasto para que callarla, su mano continuaba recorriendo el cuerpo de ella, y volvía a subir para ahora meterse dentro de su traje.

-¡No capitán!- pidió con un hilo de voz, y como resultado el quito su mano, solo para pegarle a ella fuertemente en la mejilla.

-¡Dije que te callaras!- grito, a ella comenzaban a caérsele las lagrimas, tenia miedo, pudor, ¡y quería salir cuanto antes de esa situación!, además el capitán no la dejaba de tocar, y ahora encima la había golpeado, ¿Qué diría sobre eso?- mmm...… ¿tus pechos son muy chicos?, ¿estas segura que no tenes diez años de edad?- ahora si estaba mas que incomoda, ¿Qué quería decir esa pregunta?

-¡Déjeme!- otra cachetada, pero esta ves la soltó y por el impulso del golpe callo al piso, trato de ponerse de pie, pero Ichimaru la sujetaba por la espalda.

-¿Adónde vas?, todavía no termino niñita- con su mano izquierda volvía a tomarla de las muñecas, esta ves llevándolas sobre su espalda, y con la mano derecha la acercaba mas a su cuerpo, - aquí estoy incomodo-, dijo llevándola otra ves al escritorio a rastras.

-¡Suélteme por favor!

-No hasta que me temas de verdad, ¡o al menos dime por que me temes!

-"¡No lo se!"- había querido gritar, pero eso igual no hubiese bastado, otra ves estaba sobre ella, abriéndole ya el traje de shinigami, dejándola prácticamente del todo expuesta "¡ya veras cuando mi hermano se entere de esto!" le habría dicho pero no estaba segura de si eso fuese cierto, por el momento no hacia mas que retorcerse y tratar de evitarlo, lo cual claro no podía, estaba soltando ya el nudo de la faja de su traje cuando se escucharon pasos del otro lado de la puerta, alguien caminaba directo a la habitación, alguien que vería la escena y entendería cualquier cosa, alguien estaba corriendo la puerta.

-A!, eres tu

-Déjala ya Gin, ¿te rebajarías a estar con ella?- dijo Aizen sin asombrarse lo mas mínimo por lo que veía.

-Solo estaba jugando un poco.

-Déjala Gin- dijo el capitán del cuarto escuadrón muy calmado.

-Es cierto, además sigue siendo una niña- con violencia la arrojo al suelo- vete antes de que te mate- agrego pateándola- y ahora ya tienes una escusa para temerme- lastimada y sangrando se puso de pie con dificultad, contaría a todos esta situación, no podía dejar que otra ves le hiciera esto, a ella o a cualquiera, salio corriendo del escuadrón rumbo a algún lado lejos de hay, corría, el cuerpo le dolía, corría, tenia miedo de Ichimaru, corría ¿hacia donde corría?, Corría, ¿por qué corría?, no lo recordaba ya solo tenia miedo de algo y seguía corriendo, ¿Por qué su traje estaba desordenado? ¿Por qué estaba golpeada?, ¿se habría caído?, seguía corriendo, no recordaba mas que el miedo.

-Listo, este episodio paso a su inconciente- dijo Aizen enfundando su shikai- no se que se le ocurría para explicarlo luego, ¿te divertiste?

-Un poco, prefiero a Matsumoto, esta es una niña.

-Una niña en la que tengo particular interés, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Como digas- Aizen dio media vuelta y se fue, Ichimaru levanto los papeles del suelo y comenzó a leerlos.

____________________________Saya Kuchiki________________________________

Emm…coff coff, bueno es la primera ves que escribo algo de estos dos, o sea… iba a ser una historia mas linda al principio, pero me la puse a escribir y vi que _no daba_ (para mi)…jajja. Algo que nunca pude entender del todo es por que ella le teme tanto a Ichimaru, en concreto el nunca le dio motivos para eso, así que se me ocurrió esto…xD

Va dedicado a ichii, que se que el personaje de Ichimaru le gusta mucho.

Espero les allá gustado… y no me odien!!! T.T…xP

Reviews??.. :3 (ayuden a mi autoestima n.n (?))


End file.
